


My Dream Girl

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Jade's dream girl...





	My Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

I walked into the main hall at Hollywood Arts with Beck, my ex-boyfriend but now close platonic friend. We broke up before the Christmas break, an amicable parting regardless of the stupid rumors. The day school let out for the holidays, he was on a plane to Vancouver and didn't come back until a few days before the spring term started.  
The time apart was good for us. We both had time to think about who we were and what we wanted. Beck called soon after he got back and asked if we could be friends. I admit I had to think about it but realized I did miss having him to confide in.  
While Beck was gone, I ended up spending a lot of time with Vega of all people. Cat was busy with Sam and their babysitting service, especially with holiday parties for the parents who hired their service. Andre drove his grandma to Detroit to see her family. Robbie was…out of the question. I liked the nerd more since he stopped relying on that dummy but not that much more.  
Vega and I had become friends after the 'yes' dare near the end of our junior year. That evening we hung out while she made a massive Blob-size bunch of pizza dough before we sat down to eat delivered pizza then showing up at her sister's studio before we got a late-night snack at a nearby Lenny's was actually fun. And we did a lot of talking.  
Actually, I think I started to warm up to her after our play date and the Christmas before with that stupid Secret Santa when I gave Vega her 'gift'.  
To be honest, we spent just about every day of the break together, except for Christmas. Vega even came over for my mom's Christmas Eve Open House. Christmas Day, she was with her family and I was with my mom and kid brother. With Dad away with his trophy girlfriend/Playmate-of-the-month, I actually enjoyed this Christmas more than last year, which was the best since I was a kid and my parents were still married.  
Hard as it is to believe, I was actually becoming more tolerant of Trina, the talentless gank. Once I even chided Tori to be a little more understanding. She stared deep into my eyes and asked, "Is there a giant seed pod next to your bed? Who are you and what did you do with Jade?"  
I pushed her away playfully, "Goof!"  
So, anyway, I was friends with my ex-boyfriend and my former enemy. Go figure.  
HA was busy as usual. Fortunately, given my well-earned reputation, there was virtually zero chance I'd be bumped into or jostled. Not that it hasn't happened but the freshman who did so definitely learned their lesson…  
Beck waved as he headed to his locker across the way. I turned to mine and pulled the scissors I'd substituted for the locker handle after entering my combination – Tawny Walker-Black's birthdate.  
I threw some books in I wouldn't need until the afternoon and grabbed my music theory book – my first class of the day. That and a notebook were all I'd need. I'd grab the history and English texts when I passed this was to my other two morning classes.  
I finished at my locker and turned to see a girl kneeling on the floor doing something to one of her boots. She had her back to me but I could see long, brown, curly hair and what looked like a full, curvy figure. I found I couldn't tear my gaze away.  
One thing I don't keep secret but also don't broadcast is the fact that I'm bisexual. I think most people at HA are. Andre might be the sole exception unless his girlfriend of the week was a beard.  
Something came over me. I dropped my books to the floor and walked over to the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders, pulling her to her feet. Brushing back the luxurious hair along one side of her head, I leaned in and kissed then suckled her neck. I was rewarded with a moan as I continued to mark her.  
My arms were around her waist as my body pressed up against her, my hard nipples were grinding into her back. Between my legs, I was suddenly warm and damp.  
This never happens to me. I don't do more than the usual PDAs and I rarely get aroused in school by anyone. I definitely don't do this! What the hell was wrong with me?  
I ignored my internal doubts and moved my mouth up to lick the shell of her ear then suck on her lobe, my tongue toying with the two studs embedded there. My hands slid up, almost cupping her full breasts when she turned in my arms.  
I stared into a pair of beautiful brown eyes as they stared back at me. My heart skipped a beat at that moment, which has never happened before. I wanted her and she wanted me.  
Opening my mouth to speak, I was happily surprised when her lips met mine and her tongue slid into my mouth. Our tongues began that age-old erotic dance that really got to me. I could feel her pulse speed up as our breasts crushed each other.  
The world around us disappeared as we kissed each other with growing passion. Her taste was divine and I wanted this kiss to last forever.  
My leg pressed between hers, grinding against her core. Her leg came up to slide against my heat, hard. We continued this until we were \about to cum when I heard Cat's voice…  
"Trina! Come on, we have dance class!"  
I shook my head and saw the object of my fascination was Trina freaking Vega! What the hell?!?  
I almost never daydream unless I'm working on a story. And this was practically a wet dream. In the hall of my school!  
"Jade?" Tori Vega's voice, chided me, "Hey, Earth to Jade…"  
I shook my head again and looked at Tori, my mind a blank.  
"Why were you staring at my sister's ass? You don't even like the air she breathes," she noted.  
"I…um…" I had no idea what to say. No snarky comeback or put down or anything. This never happened before.  
"Well, come on, Antoni's class awaits."  
Until Vega grabbed my arm to pull me along, I couldn't move. I had a walking wet dream! Featuring Trina Vega! What the absolute fu…?  
"Jade, move your feet…"

**Author's Note:**

> First, I virtually never use dreams or mind control for stories. I'd rather the lovers come together on their own. But this idea grabbed me and wouldn't let go.
> 
> Second, I saw a couple of pictures of Liz Gillies with Danielle Monet just hanging out (they're good friends in real life) and I thought they looked cute together.
> 
> Third, I have another Jade/Trina story coming. It's a lot dirtier than this but I'm still working on it.


End file.
